Riding Off
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany's motocross practice always scares Santana half to death


**Sorry I suck at writing any smut stuff. So I apologize in advance**

**Riding Off**

Santana cringed every time Brittany went off a jump. She was continued that the next jump would be the end, but no every time the tall blonde would land it perfectly.

"One more time around Pierce then you're done." shout the motocross coach some older short stout lady with short spikey hair. Santana had never really liked her.

Santana let out a sigh of relief as Brittany finished her final lap. It was like this every Wednesday, Santana would sit in the stands for two hours watching Brittany at practice. She had never missed a race or a practice even when she was sick. Wednesday was the only day they didn't have Cheerio practice or glee. Santana was still trying to figure out how Brittany had gotten Coach Sylvester to let her be on the motocross team. Motocross was Brittany second love after dancing well maybe now third since she and Brittany had started dating and yes she was the blonde's number one love along with the blonde being her's.

Seeing five of the guys on the team surrounded her woman, Santana jumps up jealous starting to build up. Rushing down the stands she marches purposefully over to Brittany. Upon seeing her hot headed girlfriend walking fast towards them, the blonde side stepped in front of her teammates to intercept the Latina.

Wrapping her arms around the Latina she whispers, "Calm down babe, we're just discussing the Regional race in three days." biting her earlobe Brittany adds, "Why would I want them when you're the only one who can make me scream so loud." She smiles as she turns back to her teammates.

"So Britt, you think you'll win. I mean you by far have the best chance. Trevor asked watching Santana put her arms around the blondes waist.

"Yeah Britt if anyone's going to win it will be you." Henry agreed wondering how he could get her to dump Santana and be with him. Everyone knew that she flipped through people fast getting board fast.

"Thanks guy, I'm going to go now. Homework and other such stuff to do you know." Brittany smiled wondering why they all were staring at her like she was a mermaid. Looping her arm around Santana they walked towards the locker room.

Once they reached the locker room Santana slammed Brittany into the lockers franticly kissing her, sticking her tongue into the slightly open mouth from the moan the blonde let out.

"You know your motocross gear really turns me on." Santana whispered unbuttoning the blondes riding pants.

"So I should wear them all day instead of my Cheerio uniform." Brittany sexually whispers letting out a moan as Santana stuck her hand down the blondes pants.

"I don't think coach would like that and frankly we'd get suspended cause I'd jump you in the middle of class." Santana said between kisses.

"Well...ugh...Fuck." Brittany moaned as Santana plunged two fingers into the blondes pumping fast.

"Tell me how badly you want me." Santana demanded running her other hand over the dancer's amazing abs, up to her breasts.

"Uh, San...harder please." Brittany moaned thrusting her hips up.

Santana deciding that this was good enough plunged another finger in and began pumping even faster trying to keep up with Brittany's pace. The blondes moans excites the Latina causing her to pick up the speed. Feeling the walls tighten around her fingers, she knew that the girl was close. With her thumb she pushes on her clit finally pushing the blonde over the edge screaming out Santana's name. Watching Brittany buck and twitches was Santana's favorite part.

As Brittany finally come down from her orgasm, Santana smiled down at her removing her fingers. Licking each finger she leans down and kisses the still sex hazed blonde.

"I love you." Brittany mumbles propping herself on her elbows.

"I love you too." Santana smiles standing up and helping up the blonde.

"Now when we get back to my house I'm going to have to return the favor." Brittany seductively suggests.

"So long as you don't change." Santana saunters off towards the door.

* * *

Three days later, Santana pulls into the Pierce's driveway at six forty five. She glares at the motorcycle as she walks to the door. Brittany had whined, begged, cried and pouted until her parents had finally given in and got her the damn motorcycle. Santana hated the thing only seeing it as a death machine. She refused to let Brittany drive it to school insisting on picking her up everyday much to the delight of her parents. They agreed with Santana that it was a death machine and had only gotten it for her cause no one could say no to Brittany.

"Santana nice to see you so early." Mrs. Pierce said opening the door before the Latina could even knock.

"Yeah well since Britt has motocross regional today we have glee rehearsal s at seven." Santana explained to the confused woman as Santana hated getting up early.

"Oh yeah that's today isn't it. I take you'll be there to make sure nothing bad happens." Mrs. Pierce smiled knowing Santana never missed a race. She loved her daughter's girlfriend cause she always was watching out for her, protecting her from everything that she could.

"Well honestly I don't want to be a widow at eighteen." Santana stated blushing and looking down at her shoes.

"Yes well I agree that would be bad, but I don't think anyone could continue her to stop riding. I'm just glad she doesn't ride that death machine we bought her that much anymore." Mrs. Pierce told her smiling trying to let her know that she knows that they will end up married and Brittany's all she wants.

Just as she's about to say something about them getting married to try and ease the Latina, Brittany skips in.

"Mom why didn't you say that Santana was here you're just lucky Lord Tubbington told me she had arrived." Brittany said grabbing some bacon and Santana's hand heading out the door. "Bye mom."

"Later Mrs. P," Santana yelled as Brittany dragged her out the door.

Brittany got into the passenger seat of Santana's red Lamborghini Aventador that her dad had bought her for forgetting her birthday. The blonde loved to ride to school with her girlfriend, but missed riding her motorcycle.

She knew if she really wanted to she could convince Santana to let her, she had the Latina totally whipped, but she knew it scared her when she rode her cycle so she hadn't been riding it every day. She'd normally ride it four or five times a week either after school or before. Santana would occasional ride with her, but it scared her to death so Brittany didn't ask her to anymore.

"You ready for the big race today?" Santana asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I think so." Brittany nervously played with the ends of her Cheerios skirt.

"Babe, you've got nothing to be nervous about, your goin' to win." Santana confidently told her backing out of the driveway.

"How do you know?"

"Britt Britt, your my girl that's how I know your goin' to win." Santana grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I just wish some of my friends would come." Brittany's face fell thinking of the people who wouldn't be there. It broke Santana's heart to see her so sad.

* * *

"Finally you do know that the meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago." Rachel jumped up running to the front of the choir room when Santana walked in.

"Shut it Hobbit, I'm here now aren't I." Santana sneered. "It's too god damn early to be here anyway." she whispered under her breath, Quinn and Puck heard and snickered.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" Artie asked as everyone looked to the door expecting her to come skipping in behind Santana.

"Well Professor X, she's getting mental prepared for Regional's that just so happen to be today." Santana began before Rachel cut her off.

"Santana you must be mistaken cause our Regional's aren't for a month."

"Hobbit, did it ever occur to you that I wasn't referring to glee. You do know that Brittany is on the motocross team and is the three time defending Regional champ along with the two time defending National champ." Santana stated proudly to the astonished glee club only Quinn wasn't surprised.

"She's still doing that I thought Sue would have put a stop to it or at least you." Quinn said looking up at Santana.

"I've tried, but she doesn't want to. I'm just glad she's no longer driving that death machine to school anymore." Santana rolled her eyes filing her nails.

"What's a death machine?" Finn asked looking at Rachel confused.

"Her motorcycle, duh." Santana looked at him like he was the stupidest person ever.

"Wait, Brittany who can't find her class and thinks two plus two equals duck has a motorcycle?" Kurt looks terrified.

"Yes, Brittany is really good and convinced her parents to buy her one. And the only time Santana has ever put her foot down when it comes to Brittany." Everyone made whipping noises and Santana flipped them off. "Is that Santana picks her up for school and when they go out cutting way down on the amount of time Brittany rides." Quinn finished smiling at her frenimie.

"Yeah well, I don't want to be a widow at eighteen and all." Santana stated to everyone's shocked faces. "No Q we're not married, but let's be honest there is no one else in the world for me, but Britt." she blushed looking intently at her hands.

Right then Mr. Shue walked in clapping his hands together. "Sorry for being late let's get star...Santana where is Brittany?"

"Okay listen up Britt's sad cause she really wants you all to show up to Regional's to cheer her on so she's refusing to come into the school today." Santana paused glaring at everyone daring them to interrupt her. "So here's how it's goin' be all of you will be coming with me to cheer her on. We can car pool, but you all will be going." she mental patted herself on the back for this brilliant idea. "You'll all tell her that you heard from Mr. Shue and decided on your own to go. Got it." she glared as everyone nodded. "Good, come on Q you can ride with me, we're leaving at eight ten." she smirked leaving the room followed by Quinn.

"I can't afford to go." Sam said.

"You can come with us." Finn shrugged looking at Rachel.

"Well I refuse to miss school." Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

"Don't even try to get out of this unless you want to end up on Santana's list." Puck shuttered along with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

They had beat the bus by five minutes and while everyone else went to get seats close to the track as instructed by Santana, she headed to the bus.

It was a tradition that they started freshman year. Brittany would give Santana a hug right after she got off the bus and Santana would wish her good luck. Chuckling she remembered the one time sophomore year that she had been late and found Brittany still on the bus refusing to get off the bus until Santana arrived. The coach was yelling at her that she would make her life a living hell if she didn't get off the bus that instant. This had not set well with the Latina who ran up yelling, "I will ends you for threatening my girl." she punched the coach in the gut right before hugging Brittany and wishing her good luck.

"What you smiling about?" Brittany asked enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Nothing, just that all the glee club decided to come and cheer you on. And before you say anything I didn't threaten them to make them come. They came because THEY want to support you." Santana emphasized about to wish her good luck when Brittany kissed her long and hard. Right there in front of her entire team. When they broke apart Santana couldn't help, but smile. This was the first race that she was attending as Brittany S. Pierce's girlfriend and it seemed that she wanted all of her male teammates to know she was taken. Not that Santana had a problem with that at all.

"I'd better go," Brittany whispered as most of her team had gone to prepare for the race. "See you after." Brittany husked in her sexy voice causing Santana to shiver imagining what they'd do after that race in her car.

"Good...luck," Santana managed to stumble out. She stared at her girlfriend's ass as she walked away. Stopping turning around the blonde smirked and shook her ass before leaving.

"God damn it Quinn." Santana mumbled to herself, walking to the stands. She had just remembered that Quinn had rode with her. "She's such a cock block." she grumbled pushing her way through the crowd.

"Who's a cock block?" Puck asked getting wacked by Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel.

"Santana here we saved you a seat." Quinn scooted down a bit towards Mike.

She just stared at them like they were aliens.

"You told us to get seats in the center front so here we are." Mike said gesturing around him, everyone nodded.

"Really I said front as in the very front, god I asked you to do one thing and none of you can even do that. Come on Berry I never thought that you would like to be anywhere, but front and center." Rachel was about to defend them when Santana held up her hand. "Never mind I'll just do it."

She marched down the stands to the very front where four jocks and their cheerleading girlfriends were sitting. "Move," she ordered.

They looked at her like she was crazy. Quinn noted that most of the people in the stands seemed scared of her which honestly didn't surprise her.

"I said move," Santana ordered again starting to get very angry.

"No," one of the girls said.

"Those are my seats." Santana growled glaring at the eight intruders who by everyone else's standards of seating had lots of room.

"There aren't assigned seats." a black haired boy said.

"Yeah I don't see your name on them." a brown short hair girl said.

"Um," Santana pointed at the seat.

It read Property of Santana Lopez. Sit in my seats and I'll ends you.

"Oh," Rachel stared.

"My," Finn gasped.

"God," Artie stared.

"She actually has her seat labeled." Quinn stuttered.

Santana waved them down as the intruders left. They all settled down Rachel as far away from Santana as possible.

"Of course I did, I have to be able to jump to Britt's aid if needed." Santana says point blank like everyone should know this.

* * *

Brittany just finished getting all her gear on when her five male teammates come over to her.

"Good luck," Trevor said slapping her on the back.

"Yeah, go get them girl just don't take me out please." joked Jack walking over to his bike.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out after the race." Henry asked hoping she would say yes. He figured that she must be tired of Santana's bitchiness by now.

"Um, you know I have a girlfriend." Brittany looked really confused.

The other four guys were getting very uncomfortable. Everyone at McKinley knew not to mess with Brittany or try to get between her and Santana. If you did Santana would go All Lima Heights on you and ends you.

"Yeah, but she's a bitch." Henry stated looking around for them to agree with him none did they looked terrified.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that about my girlfriend. One I don't like that you assume that because she's a girl that I couldn't love her and two if you continue I'll call Santana over to take care of you. Leave so I can prepare for the race." Brittany turns around and the four guys pull Henry away.

Brittany walked over to her bike and does a quick check. After seeing everything is a okay she sighs closing her eyes and picturing Santana. It's the only thing that calms her down.

"Racer's to the gate." the announcement over the speaker jolts her out of her thoughts.

Brittany walks over to her starting gate right next to Trevor and some guy from Carmel.

"Racer's ready, set, go!" Brittany kicks off easily getting to the front of the pack. As they ride around the first turn and the double jump Brittany takes the lead surging out a hundred feet in front of them. Going over the mountain jump she did a three sixty handle bar stand and a superman.

"Go baby go." Santana shouted as Brittany went by.

"How many laps do they do?" Blaine asked watching all the guys race by trying to catch Brittany.

"Two more now shut up, I have to focus!" Santana shouted never taking her eyes off of Brittany.

"Wow she really is good." Rachel said to Finn and Kurt. They nodded in agreement.

The bell rings for the final lap and all Brittany has to do is continue at her current speed and not fall. The glee club now realized why Santana had her seats where they are cause it's the finish line. As Brittany rounds the final turn, Santana starts jumping up and down.

"Wow that's so un-Satan," Mercedes scooted away scared she might be attacked or something.

"Please she's just happy that Brittany made it through the race and that she won for obvious reasons." Quinn laughed as everyone else looked at her in disgust.

Brittany crossed the finish line as the crowd cheered. Puck, Sam and Mike tried to stop Santana from jumping over the fence and onto the track, but she was too quick. Hoping over the fence she ran straight for Brittany. The tall blonde who had discarded her bike easily caught the Latina and she kissed her girlfriend. She wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, her arms around her neck smiling at her.

"Congratulation, honey." Santana smiled kissing her. She was in for some fun tonight. Currently she was wishing they weren't on the track so she could jump her girlfriend.

* * *

The next day at school everyone except Brittany and Santana meet in the choir room before school.

"Quinn I thought you said Brittany would be here so we could congratulate her." Rachel annoyingly said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why she disappeared after the race." Sam added scratching his head.

Puck chuckled as everyone else also looked confused, but Quinn.

"Really, you have to ask that why do you think I rode back with Puck and Santana also disappeared too." Quinn shook her head at their stupidly.

"Oh," Mercedes managed to say.

"I can't believe you guys didn't know that Santana gets all hot and bothered when she sees Brittany in her riding gear." Puck trailed off trying to imagine them together.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Puck." Rachel said watching him on the back of the head.

"As gross as Puck is, he's right." Quinn agreed looking down at her phone which just went off. "Come on Santana just texted for us to meet them in the parking lot." she got up and headed for the parking lot, everyone else slowly followed.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"I don't see her car do you?" Kurt asked.

"No way, she said she'd never...ever..." Quinn stammered.

"They're totally hot!" Puck pumped his arm.

"Oh my god," Rachel stated.

Brittany rode up to them on her Harley Sportster Nightster with Santana clinging onto her, her eyes closed, but popped open when they stopped.

"S, I thought you said after last time that you would never again get on a motorcycle." Quinn grabbed her arm and helped her off.

Brittany answered, "Tana for reason asked me to pick her up today last night." she frowned removing her helmet. Santana left her's on.

"I just thought that you all ought to see Britt actually ride her motorcycle and frankly her riding gear is such a turn on for me." Santana smirked, winking at her girl.

"Ahh come here," Brittany pulled Santana to her, removing her helmet and kissing her.

"Okay really you brought us out here to watch you make out." Rachel disgustingly said.

"Hell yeah," Puck smiled.

"Hell no Hobbit, I just want to ask Q to cover for us and say we'll be back on Monday and to please get my homework." Santana smiled as Brittany giggled leaning into the Latina.

"What are you two up to?" Quinn suspiciously asked staring at them.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Q, come on Britt we needs to get this show on the road." Santana said putting her helmet back on and waiting for Brittany to get on before climbing on behind her. "Later losers," she shouted as Brittany kicked the bike into gear riding out of the parking lot.

"There goes the two hottest pieces of ass at this school, riding off together." Puck sighs, suspecting that when they get back they will be married. Why else would Santana ride on something she apparently didn't like.

"Oh god their riding to New York to get married." Quinn hit herself in the head for not realizing sooner. "Britts eighteenth birthday was yesterday."


End file.
